1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an assembly for supporting a shelf. In particular, this assembly includes arms which deflect thereby allowing the straight-line pre-assembly of a screw into the assembly. The flexible arms thereafter retain the screw in place and allow the screw to be threaded into the final assembled configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, shelf support assemblies, such as those used for refrigerators, were secured to the wall in the final assembled position by such devices as twist supports and screws. However, sometimes the screw could not be pre-assembled in the shelf support assembly, thereby requiring the separate packaging and shipment of the shelf support assemblies and the screws thereby increasing assembly time and cost. Similarly, prior to final assembly, sometimes the screw would fall out and require additional assembly time and cost to re-assemble. While some shelf support assemblies allowed pre-assembly by rotatably driving the screw into the internal threads of the shelf support assembly, this required an extra step in pre-assembly process and likewise may have required an extra step to adjust the position of the screw prior to final assembly.
While some prior art designs employed stubby fingers within the through-aperture of the assembly to secure the screw during pre-assembly, the sharp edges of the screws had a tendency to shear off the stubby fingers during insertion.
Other prior art designs have included detent members rather than screws which have been somewhat deficient with respect to secure installation.